quickfromgleefandomcom-20200214-history
Quick's Moments Together
'This is a page that contains all of the special and romantic scenes that Quick has shared together throughout Seasons 1, 2 and 3. ' 'SEASON 1' 'Preggers'- Puck gets Quinn drunk on wine coolers because she felt fat that day and they had sex. Quinn becomes pregnant with Puck's baby. 'Wheels'- Puck decides to help Quinn to support the baby by giving money. While baking cupcakes, they get into a food fight and they were about to kiss, only to be interrupted by Finn. 'Hairography' - Terri's sister, Kendra Giardi, decides to show Quinn the horrors of motherhood by having her babysit her three sons. Quinn decides to use this as an opportunity to test out Puck as a potential father. Quinn and Puck babysit the children, they both hold hands without meaning to for a couple seconds. They together perform an acoustic version of Papa Don't Preach. 'Sectionals' - The truth about the pregnancy comes to light. Puck goes to a heartbroken Quinn offering his support as the true and official father. Quinn thanks him but says no and that she would rather take care of her pregnancy on her own. 'Theatricality -' Puck first suggests to Quinn naming their daughter Jack Daniels. Quinn tells him that the baby is a girl. Puck then turns serious about naming the baby and asks the other guys in glee club to help him out and they sing Beth. Quinn agrees to the name and letting him be there at the birth. 'Journey' - The episode starts with a flashback to just before Puck and Quinn had sex and conceived Beth. They are in her bed making out, and Puck tells her that "This isn't just another hook-up for me" and they resume kissing. Puck assured her that he had protection, but he decides not to use it. They perform at Regionals together and Puck is always by Quinn's side. After their performance, Quinn goes into labor while talking to her mother. Puck wheels her into the hospital. She then gives birth to Beth. Later they are seen deciding to keep Beth or not. After giving birth, Quinn asks if he loved her and Puck replies that he did, "especially now." They then smile at each other and look as if they are about to kiss, but get interuppted by Shelby who later adopts their baby. 'SEASON 2' 'Silly Love Songs' - In Fat Bottomed Girls, Quinn stares at Puck and laughs throughout the entire song. She pays special attention to his butt when he grinds it in front of her. Also, Puck seems angry when Lauren insults him about getting Quinn pregnant. 'Sexy' - Quinn and Puck sing "Afternoon Delight" together. 'SEASON 3' 'I Am Unicorn' - Puck speaks with Quinn in the hallway before dragging her into a classroom where Shelb y is sitting. They discuss Beth, Shelby offering for Quinn and Puck to be a part of Beth's life. However, she is not willing for that to happen when as long as Quinn is in her 'Skank' bad-girl state, to which Quinn replies that as many papers that Shelby has, she will always be Beth's mother and Shelby will never be that. Puck later goes to see Beth, and says that she's perfect, just like Quinn. Later Quinn and Shelby begin to talk about Beth, Quinn asks if she can see a picture and Shelby shows her one of Puck holding Beth. Quinn bursts into tears. In their final scene Quinn surprisingly arrives at the Glee Club's booty camp. She has her blonde hair again and is back to her normal attire. Quinn asks if she can join in because she is rusty and they welcome her back. When she arrives, everyone has surprised faces while Puck has a big smile on his face. Puck tells Quinn he is proud of her and she replies by saying she's going to get Beth back and they're going to have full custody of her leaving Puck looking shocked and worried. 'I Kissed a Girl' - Puck tells Quinn that he was singing I'm The Only One to Shelby in order to get Beth back and that they were the only ones for Beth. She believes this, and tells him that her mom was going out of town for the weekend and she had the house to herself, asking him to come over and have sex with her. Puck rejects her, and Quinn protests by reminding him of when he told her he loved her at the hospital and says she wants to get that back and get back together with him. He later comes over to her house and they are seen making out in Quinn's bed. He wanted to have sex with her, and says "I didn't bring protection." Quinn says that it's okay and she doesn't care. He tells her he thinks that the one person that he knows that will have a brighter future out of Lima would be her and only her. 'Michael' - When Quinn sings Never Can Say Goodbye, Puck was the first guy she thought of. She looks happy when Puck comes out of the wings and walks out to press his face against hers then spins her around. She dances with Puck and also, when she looks at photos of her with her ex-boyfriends, she has more photos of Puck than anybody else. Then, when Quinn is in the choir room singing, Puck nods his head to the music and smiles at her. He is also pleased when she tells everyone she got into Yale. 'Prom-asaurus' - When Quinn stands up from her wheelchair during Take My Breath Away, ''Puck is one of the first people to clap for her. 'Goodbye' - Quinn looks at Puck during the juniors song In My Life. Quinn goes into the girls bathroom talking to Rachel, and giving her a present Quinn metions about how happy she was about Finchel getting married. Then Rachel said to Quinn about how she always feels the same thing about Quinn and Puck, and how she always thought that they'd end up together. Quinn takes this lightly and says its "ancient history", but Rachel replys that Puck was at his best when they were together. Puck is studying with Quinn's help in Quinn's bedroom. When Quinn asks him a question for geography, Puck gets frusturated about not being able to memorise anything. Then Puck got ready to get out saying "Don't worry. You still get your patch for trying to help a loser". Then Quinn said to Puck, "I'm not here for a patch. I'm here because I love you". After Puck heard Quinn say this, you could tell on his face that he was surprised yet pleased. Then Quinn started talking about their former relationship back in season 1 and season 2. Even though they grew apart after Beth was born, Quinn said that he always had meant something to her and still does. At one point saying that she really cared about him, and saying that she would have never given her virginity to this Puck right infront of her. She said, "The Puck I fell in love with had swagger". She also states that she doesn't regret having sex with him. Then Quinn said, "Let me show you, Like this", and leaned over and tried to kiss Puck. Puck moved his head and said sadly, "No wait, I'm not worth it. Save it for some Yale guy who deserves you". Quinn replied, "Nobody deserves it more. You just have to remember more of the guy you were when we first met". Then Quinn said, "And now you'll let me kiss you", and Puck replied, "I guess it will be kinda rude if I refused". Indicating that he might have liked it that Quinn was going to kiss him. They then kissed. Right after that scene you see Puck having a cockey smile across his face in the hallways of McKinley High heading to his geography test. Talking about the kiss he had with Quinn, saying in his self monologe, "Funny thing about a kiss. When it comes at the right time, and the right girl it can be magic". This tells us that he has feelings for Quinn, and has finally found the right girl. 'YAY! LETS HOPE THEY GET TOGETHER IN SEASON 4' ' '''